The Internet may include public and private networks. To send private data over a public network may require encryption of the data, especially if the private data is sensitive and/or can be modified or forged during transit. Network devices, such as routers, receive data on physical media, such as optical fiber, analyze the data to determine its destination, and output the data on physical media in accordance with the destination. For example, the network devices may provide network services and may verify that the correct users obtain access to certain network services. Thus, authentication, encryption, and data integrity may often be important for network services. The network devices may utilize a network protocol (e.g., a Secure Shell (SSH) transport protocol) to provide such features. Unfortunately, the SSH transport protocol can not be used for daemon-based network services.